


Keys

by Heeshura



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Gen, dumb shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeshura/pseuds/Heeshura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo gets locked out, Hisoka isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I haven't written a fanfiction since 2011 but I'm mad at how little Adultrio fanfics there are so I guess I'm back in business.  
> Also I have pretty much no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> Inspired by [these!](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?id=1161425&tag=%E3%82%A2%E3%83%80%E3%83%AB%E3%83%88%E3%83%AA%E3%82%AA)
> 
> I'll ship Hisoka/Chrollo 'til the day I die but I'm so crappy at writing stuff that isn't gen, so here's my feeble first attempt.

The sun was setting over the low rooftops as Chrollo walked home. He hadn’t stayed out late with his gang, the ‘Phantom Troupe’, today. Kurapika was a diligent teacher’s pet and never hesitated to rat them out, so he’d left the Troupe to their own devices today. Feitan would be sure not to let anything out-of-hand happen. However this also meant that he’d be the first one home today. Illumi was the first son of the infamous Zoldyck family and there were all kinds of rumours about the illicit activities they participated in, Chrollo had yet to learn anything about it from the eldest. Whatever they did, it meant that Illumi wasn’t back at the apartment until quite late, leaving a disgruntled Chrollo alone with Hisoka. Naturally it wasn’t his favourite time of the day.

‘But today, I’ll have a few hours of quiet reading!’

 

His footsteps slowed as he neared his destination, climbing the stairs to the second floor. He secured the bandage around his head, covering his tattoo, and fumbled in his pocket for the keys… the keys? Shit.  
‘...It’ll be about 5 hours until Illumi is home… and who knows when Hisoka will turn up. Ah, damn it.’  
Chrollo sighed and dropped down to sit in front of the door. He hadn’t really been in a rush this morning, how could he forget them? At least he still had his phone. He flipped it open and began texting furiously to their less-than-punctual flatmate.

‘Where are you?  
I left my keys, can you come?  
\- C.L.’

The response was almost instantaneous.

‘depends ♣ ^_^’

 

He hadn’t wanted to try and pick the lock in case he got caught, sometimes attention like that was worth avoiding, so he’d resorted to reading one of the books he carried around with him. Chrollo was fed up enough already, better to get at least a bit of time reading in silence. Hisoka’s bullshit could wait. Well, until he realised he’d been sat there reading for a good hour and there was now someone approaching the apartment block in the dim light. Someone familiar. Someone incredibly annoying and difficult to deal with.

“Ah, Boss! I wonder what you’re doing out here at this time? Having trouble?” Hisoka’s sly grin was one of the few things that really got Chrollo wound up, of course he wouldn’t show it though. That would be letting Hisoka win.

He put the book back in his bag. “Open the door.”

“Hmmm, should I? Or should I not?” Hisoka leant down to Chrollo’s eye level and purred, “What’s in it for me?”

“... Bubblegum for the next three days.”

“A week.”

He sighed and held his head in his hands. “Five days Hisoka. No more.”

“Mmm, fine.”

Hisoka’s keys turned in the lock, making an awful racket thanks to the ridiculous keyrings he had on it, and he motioned for Chrollo to go inside.

“Ladies first.”

 

* * *

  
Later that night Illumi would ask why Hisoka was out cold next to the front door. 


End file.
